


[Vid] Clouds (Lord M, Victoria)

by rachelindeed



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed
Summary: "So many things I would have done..." A reflection on Lord Melbourne.





	[Vid] Clouds (Lord M, Victoria)

Music: "Both Sides Now," by Joni Mitchell

Rows and flows of angel hair

And ice cream castles in the air

And feather canyons everywhere

I've looked at clouds that way

But now they only block the sun

They rain and snow on everyone

So many things I would have done

But clouds got in my way

I've looked at clouds from both sides now

From up and down

and still somehow

It's cloud's illusions I recall

I really don't know clouds at all

Moons and Junes and ferries wheels

The dizzy dancing way you feel

As every fairy tale comes real

I've looked at love that way

But now it's just another show

You leave 'em laughing when you go

And if you care, don't let them know

Don't give yourself away

I've looked at love from both sides now

From give and take

and still somehow

It's love's illusions I recall

I really don't know love at all

Tears and fears and feeling proud,

To say "I love you" right out loud

Dreams and schemes and circus crowds

I've looked at life that way

But now old friends are acting strange

They shake their heads, they say I've changed

Well something's lost,

but something's gained

In living every day.

I've looked at life from both sides now

From win and lose

and still somehow

It's life's illusions I recall

I really don't know life at all

I've looked at life from both sides now

From up and down,

and still somehow

It's life's illusions I recall

I really don't know life at all


End file.
